


中场休息

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Academic Demonstration, Date At Backstage, Fourth Age, Half-Sibling Incest, Jewelry, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #依旧阿门洲重生后设定#（算是）上一篇江山美人的后续（？）#结尾有几滴（算不上肉的）肉汤#我也不知道这篇的中心是什么#看着开心就好
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Kudos: 4





	中场休息

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [江山美人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727971) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328). 



帘布被掀开，凯勒布林博把头探进后台，催促道：“还有两分钟就开始了，祖父！”

“我马上好了！”费艾诺答道。

他整理好衣领，在镜前舒展了一下肢体，仔细端详着自己身上的服饰，感到一丝新奇。从前他在维林诺的时候，学者进行演讲时的标准服装还是儒米尔式的长袍，有着宽广的衣袖和拖地的衣摆，年轻时的费艾诺热衷于在那繁复的衣裳上装饰如宝石切面和光线般的几何形纹路。如今的学者服装已经变成了窄袖修身的长衫，低调奢华、干练稳重，有种古老与时髦交织的奇特美感。这新风潮似乎是渡海而来的著名半精灵爱隆带来的，尽管在维林诺他可以算是年轻，但论学识他不亚于最年长的精灵。

当然，这原本简朴的服饰在费艾诺的改进下是断然不会保留它原先的气质的。虽然过了几个纪元，变得更加稳重，但费艾诺就是费艾诺。在他掀开幕帘，大步流星地走上讲台，绛紫的衣袍上绣着灿金的腾格瓦花纹，轻盈的袍脚随着步伐猎猎翻飞的时候，全场的注意力依然不可避免地被那耀眼的身影所吸引，并激起一片发自内心的掌声与喝彩。那头鸦羽般的黑发被抹上了芬芳的精油，如丝绸般顺从而华丽地披在他肩头，被一顶镶嵌细碎黄钻的纤细金冠简单固定，衬得他双眸愈发明亮。他脖颈上缠绕着一条美丽的项链，银亮的铂金底座，交错镶嵌着蓝宝石和红宝石，都是近乎于黑的深色，唯独在他锁骨正中的位置是一块颜色明快的紫水晶。台下不少精灵工匠为那条项链所着迷，悄悄议论那枚无与伦比的艺术品。

“诸位，愿星辰闪耀在我们相聚的时刻。”流畅而标准的昆雅语自费艾诺口中流泻而出，既有自信的朝气，又在岁月沉淀下有着厚重的甜美。如今维林诺的日常通用语是辛达林语，简单又不失优雅，费艾诺其实挺喜欢这门语言，但他依然对自己所创语言的准确性更加信任。还好大多数精灵学者都懂得昆雅语，不至于造成语言不通的尴尬局面。

“感谢你们从四面八方前来，对那些无法来到现场的，我表示深深的遗憾，并殷切地希望你们能够将今日所见转达给他们。”观众席中有一个打扮不同于学者的身影，费艾诺不动声色，只用一个眼神回应了他半兄弟的颔首礼，“花哨的话语就不多赘述了。学者们，匠人们，艺术家们，我向你们呈现我最新的发明，‘凯门埃尔’。”（Kemenel，大地的星辰，我随便拼的）

费艾诺打开桌上的盒子，将那块流光溢彩的石头捧在手中。赤、金、青、蓝、白的辉光如液体般流淌在石块的表面，让那块石头看起来像是有生命一般。观众席上的精灵们都屏息凝神，期待着费艾诺进一步的解说。有多种颜色的石料就目前来说并不是不存在，因此这传说中的工匠必然还有下文。

“我从降落在阿尔达的星辰碎片上获取了灵感并展开研究，结合天穹上圣树的果实与花朵，以及……埃雅仁迪尔的光芒，最终发明了这种材料。”凯勒布林博在这时配合地走上前来，拿起展示所需的工具。两位著名的工匠同台，台下的精灵们都被这样的阵仗吓得不轻。“只要使用特殊的仪器固定住这种材料，就会像这样。”

费艾诺拿起锤子，在石头上五种颜色的表面各敲击了一次，直到那些光像是延伸出丝一样缠绕在了空气中，凯勒布林博才移开固定器。

那块石头就这样待在那里，悬浮在半空，即使有微风吹过也一动不动，像是被镶嵌在了空气中。台下的精灵几乎齐齐倒吸一口冷气，瞬间爆发出一阵蜂群般的议论声。费艾诺对此习以为常，静静等待了几秒，然后抬起一只手做出按压的动作，止住台下的议论声。

发布会足足有一整天，分为上半场和下半场。费艾诺用整个上半场来讲解凯门埃尔的制作原理和工序，即便有如此长的时间依然是精简的版本，毕竟这样突破性的发明涉及到了许多全新的物理发现，发布会只是介绍它的存在，进一步的技术分享还需要一个循序渐进的过程。凯勒布林博要到下半场的操作展示才上场协助，因此在上半场他只是在坐在观众席，一边做着笔记，一边在一些晦涩难懂的部分跟身旁格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹的同事小声解释。费艾诺向来喜欢独自做研究，所以凯勒布林博也对凯门埃尔所知不多，但他对祖父的了解使得他更容易跟上费艾诺的思路，于是他的解释给那些出生于中洲的年轻精灵们提供了极大的帮助。费艾诺的解说细致而充满活力，也因此他常常会陷入忘我的状态，难以照顾到所有的观众。

上半场散场后，台下的精灵们神色难掩激动，收拾收拾笔记结伴去餐馆或咖啡厅吃午餐，顺便在餐桌上讨论刚刚听到的内容。费艾诺又给了他的半兄弟一个眼神，示意他们到后台见面。

“在所有这些求知若渴的精灵当中，就你一个是来寻找商机的。不觉得自己格格不入吗？”

“别这样，我还是很好奇的，毕竟你这次发布会声势浩大。”芬国昐轻笑道，“当然，我确实是一如既往地来你这寻找生财之道的。不过恐怕我今日没有得偿所愿。恕我直言，我感觉你这次的发明十分具有针对性，你到底想要拿凯门埃尔来做什么？”

费艾诺没有回答，但是他的思绪伸向芬国昐，向他传达自己脑海中的画面：一座巨大的桥梁，或是阶梯，从阿门洲的海岸向下延伸，一直通往……

“费雅纳罗，”芬国昐低声说，“你……”

“别跟我讲什么禁忌，诺洛芬威。”费艾诺打断了他，“我想做什么就一定会去做。”

“我明白。一如在上，我明白。”芬国昐叹了口气，神色渐渐恢复如常，“但是费雅纳罗，你要记住，阿门洲不仅仅只是漂浮在空中，而是整个阿尔达都被一分为二。严格来讲，我们与中洲不在同一个世界。个中机制我不如你了解，但即使我也知道，要去往中洲，恐怕只有漂浮在空中的石头是不够的。”

“这我知道。但这是一次进步。”

芬国昐镇定了一会儿，而后语气重新变得轻松：“除此之外，费雅纳罗，凯门埃尔目前实在是没有太多广泛应用的价值。即使如今所有的昆第都已经西渡，阿门洲也没有拥挤到需要分配人口住到天上去的程度。一座高天之上的空中花园？听起来很浪漫，也很血亏。”

“怎么说？”费艾诺饶有兴趣地问。

“我听了你的演讲，大致了解了制作凯门埃尔所需的材料和工序。这么说吧，假设你用凯门埃尔在……十四层楼的高度建了一套房，三室两厅的那种。那么最后这套房的定价会和普通材料建造的十四层楼的价格加起来一样高。”

费艾诺皱起眉头，摸了摸下巴：“有这么夸张？”

“既夸张，又没有意义。当然，我不是说不会有人买，但我除了赚钱之外也是这座城市的管理者之一，我不太想助长铺张浪费的风气。”

“嗯……我会改进一下的。毕竟阿门洲离中洲确实……很远。”

他们对视了片刻，忍不住笑出声来，为他们刚才那场略显滑稽的对话。芬国昐笑着，把一个纸盒放在桌子上，里面是一块巧克力蛋糕：“给你补充点能量。”

“你吃过午饭了吗？”

“我一会儿上火车吃。”

费艾诺警觉地抬起头：“你要去哪？等等，你这身衣服……让我猜猜……你要去你母亲的族人那里。”

他半兄弟身上的长袍是墨蓝色的丝绸制成，有着星座形状的暗纹，象征的是瓦尔妲的夜空。衣料的边缘是银线勾就的树叶花纹，明显是模仿泰尔佩瑞安的银色叶片。那头黑发被梳成适合山地生活的发辫，鬓角上别着一根细长的棕色羽毛，是象征曼威的鹰羽头饰。众多迹象表明芬国昐正要前往梵雅的城市。

“我去商量点关税的事情，可能要在那边待一段时间。”

“嗯。”费艾诺点点头。他们两个都在追求着目标，为了事业四处奔走是常有的事情。“我还是不喜欢你穿深色的衣服。衬托不出你眼睛的颜色。”

实际上他的半兄弟看起来十分英俊，但打情骂俏的说的话本就没什么逻辑，只不过因为是从费艾诺嘴里说出来才听起来好像有道理。

“而你，亲爱的兄长，瞧瞧你这穿的是什么？”芬国昐揪了揪他的金边衣领，“你是在演讲，不是在走秀！不过，拿腾格瓦做花纹确实挺有创意。”

费艾诺勾起嘴角：“这件是我自己做的。”

“你什么东西都是你自己做的。”芬国昐揽过他长兄的腰，在那窃笑的嘴唇上落下一吻，“等我回来的时候，你要穿上你最帅气的衣服迎接我。”

“那是什么？”费艾诺歪了歪头。

“什么都不穿。”

他们相拥着挤在角落里，交换着低沉的笑声和湿润的吻。芬国昐解开费艾诺一颗扣子，抚摸着他的胸口，让那条项链如蛇一般缠绕在他赤裸的肌肤上，装点着那笔直的锁骨。

“这个……”修长的手指落在那块紫水晶上，“我挺喜欢。我能要一件一样的吗？”

“不能。”费艾诺抓过他的手，吻了吻他的指尖，“我给你重新设计一件，等你回来的时候给你。”

“那我便又多了一个期待回归的理由。我改变主意了，我回来的时候，你可以戴着这个。其他的就算了。”

费艾诺撩开他的头发，轻轻舔咬他的耳尖。芬国昐搂住他的肩膀，闭上眼睛享受了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地挣脱出来。

“我得走了，阿拉芬威一定在等我。回见，兄长。”

目送着芬国昐悄无声息地离开时，费艾诺已经在构思项链的设计。底座可以是黑色的金属，缠绕在白皙的脖颈上想必格外妖冶；金黄的托帕和银白的钻石交错，中间……一颗蓝色猫眼，就像是他半兄弟眼睛那样的灰蓝色。

“祖父，我回来了。”凯勒布林博推门而入，“您准备得怎……您的衣服怎么回事？”

“没什么，”费艾诺扣好衣领，嘴角还带着一抹意犹未尽的笑，“今天结束之后要不要跟我一起去挑选原石，泰尔佩林夸？”


End file.
